Sudden Realization
by BinkyM
Summary: Takes place after Harperella episode.  Justin tries grasping on to an elusive memory that he's sure has something to do with Harper.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.  
><strong>

**SUDDEN REALIZATION**

Justin was sitting in everyone's favorite chair in the Lair deep in thought. Last week Alex and Harper had told all of them what had happened when Harper had read from the wizard fairytale book. Alex told them how Harper had been transformed into Cinderella and how she went to the ball. She said all of them were there but they didn't remember because they weren't present when Harper read from the book. Justin though had this nagging feeling of remembering something. He just couldn't put his finger on it. It felt like it had something to do with Harper. He told himself that was crazy. Why would a memory of Harper that he couldn't seem to remember bother him so much? She was just a friend to him, almost like a sister, plus she was dating his best friend. The elusive memory and nagging feeling just wouldn't go away, which made him more frustrated than ever. Just at that moment Alex came bursting into the Lair calling for him.

"Justin, Justin. Tell me if you think Zeke is going to flip over this!"

"Over what?" Justin said irritation in his voice.

Alex rolled her eyes at him. "Zeke's been begging to see what Harper looked like in her princess dress so I flashed Harper into the dress she wore in the story. So tell us what you think and if you think Zeke will faint when he sees her because that would be hilarious."

Just at that moment Harper walked into the Lair in her dress. Justin slowly sat at attention. His eyes got wider and wider and his mouth practically dropped open. Realization just hit him. This was the memory he had been trying to grasp onto, Harper in that dress. He had never seen anything more beautiful. He didn't know how he had not seen it before. He wished at that moment that he had but now it was too late. She was already taken by his best friend. He realized he hadn't spoken yet. Alex and Harper were waiting, looking at him strangely.

Alex spoke first, waving her hand in front of his face, "Justin, Justin! So what do you think? Is Zeke gonna faint or what?"

Justin raised his eyes again to look at Harper and said in a low, sad voice "Sorry. Yeah Zeke will love it. I… I gotta go."

As he left the room he took one more look at Harper. Was that a look of hurt and disappointment on her face? He looked away and told himself it was his imagination. Harper only had eyes for Zeke. But as he walked back upstairs he wondered if he was missing something.

After Justin left the Lair Harper turned to Alex with a look of confusion on her face and said "Is there something wrong with Justin? He rushed out of here pretty fast."

Alex said "Oh he's fine. Did you see the look on his face though when he saw you walk in here in that dress? He was stunned. Too bad he never looked at you like that when you were crushing on him. Maybe you'd be dating him instead of Zeke."

"What are you talking about?" Harper replied. "He didn't look at me any different than he always does. He's just not used to seeing me so dressed up." Something in her tone wasn't very convincing.

Alex didn't seem to notice Harper's somewhat downcast face. She just told her "Stay in here until Zeke comes to work and then I'll bring him in here and surprise him"

Harper looked up at her and said "But that's not for a couple of more hours. I have to stay in this dress until then?"

"Yes!" Alex replied "Just watch Wiz TV and you'll be fine."

"Ok" Harper said.

She knew she didn't have much choice when Alex had made up her mind about something. So she just resigned herself to do what Alex said.

A few minutes later Justin came rushing into the lair.

"Alex are you still in here? I need to talk to you right away…"

He stopped short when he saw Harper. Their eyes locked and Harper felt herself blushing under his gaze.

"Hey Harper, do you know where Alex went?" Justin asked nervously.

"I don't know. She just told me I had to stay in here till Zeke came to work"

"Oh…he's not going to be here for awhile. Do you want some company while you wait?"

Harper smiled "Sure. I'd like that. I was just going to turn on Wiz TV."

"Well ok then. Oh I just remembered there's supposed to be a new Wizard's Funniest Home Videos on. It's supposed to be hilarious."

"Sounds great."

Justin sat down next to Harper and they started watching. They each kept slyly glancing at the other remembering earlier. Harper kept wondering if she was just imagining the way Justin looked at her. A year earlier a look like that would have melted her, but now she just didn't know. She was with Zeke and she would never hurt him. Even with that thought she still wondered what Justin was really thinking as they sat there watching TV.

At the same time Justin was having the same conversation with himself. When he walked into the Lair to find Alex it was so he could talk to her about Harper. Then he found Harper there looking as beautiful as he left her. All thought of talking to Alex left him. He knew he should have left when he realized she was waiting for Zeke but he couldn't help himself. These sudden feelings were such that he felt he needed to be around her as much as he could. As they watched TV he couldn't help but look over at her. Why had he never noticed before how truly beautiful she was? It wasn't just the outside beauty but person she was on the inside too. He had no idea what he was going to do which was why he had wanted to talk to Alex. Right now though that could wait, he just wanted to be alone with her for as long as he could, chatting about useless everyday things. Just being near her was enough for now.

**A/N: Please review. This is my first fanfiction. I hope you liked it more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alex came rushing into the Lair.

"Harper, Harper! Zeke just got here. I'm gonna bring him in." She stopped short, "Justin what are you doing here?"

"I came in here looking for you and decided to keep Harper company while she waited for Zeke."

"Oh ok" Alex replied giving Justin a strange look. "Can we talk in a minute? I'm going to go get Zeke."

"Sure" Justin said unenthusiastically.

Alex ran back out to the Substation while Harper stood up nervously. She didn't know why she felt so nervous. It was just Zeke but something felt different. It started when she came into the Lair and Justin saw her in the dress. Deep down she knew Alex was right when she said the way Justin looked at her was different. She just didn't want to admit it, but it was true. Mentally she gave herself a shake. 'Who are you kidding?' she told herself. 'You and Justin are just friends nothing else.' Her face must have showed the results of the mental battle she was having because Justin spoke up and asked her,

"Harper are you ok? You look really nervous."

Harper shook her head, "I'm fine. I guess I'm just not used to being so dressed up."

"Well you don't have anything to worry about. You look beautiful." Justin said sincerely.

Harper blushed, "Ahh… You're just saying that because we've been friends for so long but thank you."

Justin stepped closer and took Harper's hand and spoke in a low firm tone "No I wasn't just saying that because you're my friend, I meant every word…"

Just then Alex and Zeke came in and Justin and Harper jumped quickly apart. Each of them was blushing. Zeke didn't seem to notice but Alex did. She bit her lip but didn't say anything while Harper stepped forward so Zeke could see her.

"So what do you think?"

Zeke stuttered "I knew you were beautiful but… Wow!" He was speechless, which for Zeke was saying a lot.

Justin looked down at the floor, not able to look at Zeke and Harper. He slowly left the Lair and ran upstairs to his room. He felt so stupid. How could he let Harper see his feelings especially since her boyfriend, his best friend, was going to be coming into the room at any moment? He didn't know why but he just couldn't help himself. He just wanted her to know that he, Justin Russo her former crush, thought she was beautiful. Justin was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of Alex's voice.

"So how long have you liked Harper?"

Justin thought about denying it but knew it was useless, Alex knew him too well. Besides wasn't that the reason he was looking for her earlier? He had wanted her advice so finally he said,

"For awhile but I didn't realize how much until I saw her in that dress. She was just so beautiful. I felt like the breath was knocked out of me. I had been trying to remember the Cinderella story since you told us but I didn't know why until I saw Harper today. It was like everything was clear I can't really describe it. Now I just don't know what to do."

Justin sat there and put his head in his hands. Alex had been ready to do their usual teasing but seeing her brother like this she just didn't have the heart. Justin spoke up again.

"It's too late isn't it? I took her for granted for so long that now it's too late."

"No!" Alex replied, "You just need to tell her how you feel and then let her decide."

"I can't do that. She's happy with Zeke. I can't be selfish and dump this on her. What kind of person does that make me? No matter what happens someone gets hurt, either me or her boyfriend and her boyfriend's not just any person he's my best friend. What kind of friend does that make me? In the end Harper ends up caught in the middle and that's not fair to her. I just want her to be happy."

"Well you're going to have to tell her something. She saw you leave and looked worried."

"Can you talk to her and find out what she thinks? If she guesses close to the truth I'll talk to her but if not can we just let it go, please?"

"Ok" Alex said quietly. "I'll talk to her but no matter what happens you're going to have to have to talk to her eventually or else this will eat you up. I can't bear to see you go through that again like you did with Juliet. I have a feeling your feelings run deeper than you realize and this time you might not recover."

Justin looked up at Alex as she left and knew she was right but he cared too much about Harper to cause her needless pain. He would just have to wait till Alex talked to her and go from there. He just hoped his heart could take what was to come and that his best friend could forgive him if it came to that.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Another one will be coming soon. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alex left Justin's room with mixed feelings. Even with all the teasing and bickering she and Justin did she really did love her brother and hated seeing him hurt. She also didn't want to see her best friend hurt. Alex knew Harper needed to know Justin's feelings. She knew that deep down Harper still loved Justin and always would. She had to do something to help but she knew if she interfered too much she could ruin this for them and innocent people would be hurt, like Zeke. So she decided that for once she was just going to be the friend and sister they could lean on and not try to fix everything. She would just go talk to Harper and see what she had to say.

Alex went back into the Substation and saw Zeke back to work.

"Zeke, where's Harper? I thought she'd be out here with you."

"Oh she went down to her room to change. She said she'd be back in a little bit. Oh Alex thank you for letting me see her in that dress. I can almost imagine being the prince."

"Did seeing her make you remember being in the story?"

"No but I could imagine being there."

"So I guess you really do have to be there when the person's reading the story to remember. That's why only me and Harper remember everything. I just don't know why Justin said he had a memory. Ok thanks Zeke. See ya later."

Alex ran down to Harper's room and found her sitting on her bed still in the dress. She looked just like Justin with her head in her hands. Alex rushed over to her.

"Harper what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy with how Zeke reacted. He was blown away; he thought you were so beautiful."

"I know but something changed when I walked into the Lair and Justin looked at me. You were right when you said he looked at me differently. He told me I looked beautiful before you and Zeke came into the Lair. I tried to play it off but then he said he meant it. Right after that you and Zeke came in and Justin left. I just don't know what to do."

"Harper what are you saying? Do you like Justin again?"

"I don't know" Harper cried "If this had happened a year ago I probably would have just jumped at the chance but now there's Zeke and I'm just not that same person. Justin and I really are friends and I don't want that to change. I really care about Zeke. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I know, I know" Alex said as she put her arm around Harper. "I think you need to talk to Justin."

"No, no I can't do that. I don't want him to think crazy Harper has come back."

"He won't think that."

"Maybe not but what if we find out we do have feelings for each other? Then what? What happens to Zeke? Do we just break his heart? No I can't do this."

"It's ok you don't have to figure it out right now. Just think about it, ok?"

"Ok. Can I just be alone for awhile?"

"Sure. I'll see you later for the movie?"

"Yeah, I'm still going."

Alex left and Harper changed clothes and went and did her shift at the Substation. The whole time she worked she was thinking about what she should do. Then she would feel guilty thinking about Justin with Zeke right there He finished his shift before her and told her he would see her tomorrow since she was going to the movies with Alex. Right before he left he said.

"Harper you really did look beautiful in the dress. I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend. You know that right?"

"Yeah Zeke and I'm lucky to have you too."

Then he kissed her and left. She felt worse than ever. She really did care for Zeke but she would never ask herself long term questions when it came to him. Deep down she knew she never really let go completely of her feelings for Justin. She just suppressed them so that they could be friends. She had wanted him in her life and she figured being friends was the only way especially when Juliet came on the scene. Even after Juliet was gone she knew Justin just needed a friend so that's what she was. She wished she knew how Justin really felt. Was he just being a guy turned on by a pretty girl in front of him or was it really her? What if she went to him and made a fool of herself then their friendship would be ruined.

Harper finished her shift and went and changed for the movie. When she came into the living room to wait for Alex she saw Justin coming down the stairs. They both stopped and their eyes locked. Justin finally spoke.

"Harper, can I talk to you?"

"I'm getting ready to go to the movies with Alex. Can we talk after?"

"Sure." He sounded somewhat disappointed. "What are you guys going to see?"

"I don't know but whatever it is I'm sure Alex will be making fun of everyone in it."

"Yeah she loves to do that."

Just then Alex came downstairs.

"Are you ready to go? I want a seat in the front so we can throw popcorn at all the bad scenes."

"Yeah let's go. See you later Justin."

Justin took a step forward and said,

"Have fun. I'll be waiting when you get back. Come to the Lair and we'll talk."

Harper looked up at him and saw the intensity in his eyes and it startled her. All she could do was shake her head and say,

"Ok I'll come find you when we get back."

She turned and followed after Alex. What was she going to do? She didn't know if she could face him again. She tried to concentrate on having fun with Alex. If she wasn't ready to talk when she got home she'd just go to bed and talk to him in the morning. With that decided she ran to catch up with Alex.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Keep letting me know what you think. From the previews of the Wizard Competition it looks like Justin will be with Juliet. That's why I wanted to write this story because Justin and Harper really should be the ones getting together. The storyline with Juliet was done and should have stayed that way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Justin went to the Lair when Harper left. He needed to think. What was he going to say to her? He didn't want to scare her off by coming on too strong. He needed to figure out when his feelings for Harper changed. It was so gradual he didn't really notice. She had changed. She stopped being the girl with the crazy crush and became someone he could talk to. She must have felt the same because she would open up and tell him things like the time she was trying to get her first kiss from Zeke. She had asked for his advice. Zeke… what was he going to do when it came to his best friend? He wouldn't know anything until he talked to Harper. What he was sure of was that he was in love with her. He was sure of that fact. He didn't know how he hadn't seen it. He never felt jealousy when her and Zeke got together because he was so hung up on Juliet. He should've realized it when Harper had Alex turn her into to Juliet so he'd move on. He was touched but he told himself she was just being a good friend, besides there was Zeke in her life. That was the part he didn't want to face. If Harper had the same feelings for him as he did then they were going to have to let Zeke know. Zeke would be hurt but wouldn't it hurt more if they did nothing and it came out later? He wished he realized all of this sooner. He felt like he took Harper for granted for so long that he didn't want to admit that he had fallen for Crazy Harper. He wished he could be more like her. She never was afraid to show her feelings before. He could sense when he looked in her eyes tonight that there was something there. She had feelings for him. He knew it but she was scared. He knew he had to make sure she didn't avoid him when she came home. He decided to wait on the stairs going to the basement.

About 45 minutes later he heard them come home and say good night to each other. He heard Harper coming toward the basement steps instead of going to the Lair. His instincts were right. When she came down the stairs and saw him waiting she looked panicked and started to go upstairs. Justin ran forward and grabbed her arm and spoke,

"Please Harper we have to talk. If we put it off it will just get worse."

Harper stopped and walked back downstairs and sat on the chair by her desk. Justin saw she looked scared and panicked. She finally spoke up,

"I'm scared."

Justin came and squatted down in front of her taking hold of her hands,

"I know so am I but we can't run away from this. We have to figure it out together."

"What happened today? You've never acted this way with me. What made you change?"

"Ever since you and Alex told us about being in the Cinderella story I've had this feeling that I could remember being there but I couldn't remember anything. When you walked in wearing your princess dress it all came back to me so clearly. You were so beautiful and I wondered how I had never truly noticed before."

"What, what do you mean? What are you saying, that you like me now all of the sudden? No Justin it doesn't happen that way, at least not for me."

"I'm not saying I just now fell for you. I'm saying I've been falling for you for a long time and I just wouldn't admit till I saw you today. Somewhere along the way we became friends and I liked that we were friends and I, I…"

"Was afraid if you admitted that you liked me more than that Crazy Harper would come back." Harper said quietly.

"No, no!" Justin cried "I was afraid it was too late and I would ruin our friendship. Then when you started dating Zeke I just suppressed everything and settled for friendship. When I saw you today everything came rushing back and I so wanted you to be in that dress for me and not Zeke. I knew then that I'd blown it and it was too late."

He looked up and saw tears in Harper's eyes and was terrified that he scared her away. Then she spoke up.

"Justin I felt something too today. I still have feelings for you. The way you looked at me brought it to the surface. I'd never saw you like that before. I told myself I was crazy and that you only saw me as a friend. Then I realized I'm with Zeke and I care about him. I can't hurt him like that."

"I know and it kills me to think I could hurt him like this but it doesn't change how I feel and how I think you feel."

"Yes it does. We can't do this. It's too late for us. I've moved on. We just have to keep things as they are. I won't be selfish and hurt Zeke."

"I don't want that either but if we ignore this someone will still get hurt, you and me. I can't just let you go that easy. We have to figure this out."

"No Justin we can't do this…"

Harper was cut off by Justin sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. Before she knew it his lips were on hers. She wanted to push him away but couldn't. She gave in and kissed him back. It didn't last more than 30 seconds but both of them poured all of their feelings into that kiss. When they pulled away Harper had tears in her eyes again and said quietly,

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but I do know I don't want to go back to not knowing my feelings for you. We'll figure this out together."

"Justin I'm sorry but I need a few days to think. This is all so overwhelming. I don't want to make a decision on a whim especially when other people's feelings are at stake."

Justin sighed but replied "Ok. I'll be here when you're ready."

He leaned down and kissed her one more time trying to convey all the love he had in his heart for her. He left then looking back once more at her sad face. If he had anything to do with it she wouldn't be sad for long.

After Justin left Harper just went and got into bed and cried. She didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't deny her feelings for Justin anymore. They had always been there and always would be. She also didn't want to hurt anyone. Finally she fell into a fitful sleep.

Both Harper and Justin went through the next few days in a daze just going through the motions. By the fourth day everyone started to notice how they were around each other even Zeke. When he and Harper were eating lunch he saw how distracted she seemed. When he had repeated his question to her for the third time without more than a murmer from her he spoke up and said.

"Harper what's wrong? You've been acting really distant the last few days."

"I'm sorry I guess I'm just tired. What did you say?"

Just then Justin walked into the substation and Harper dropped her eyes. Justin did the same. Zeke noticed both of them and somehow he knew something had happened between them. Somehow he always knew this day would come. He knew deep down Harper had always had feelings for Justin. She had just locked them away when she knew Justin wasn't going to return them. Something must have changed because Justin looked almost lovesick. He knew he had to ask what was going on. He dreaded hearing her answer. Finally he spoke again,

"Harper is there something going on between you and Justin? You've been so distant the last few days and it seems like it gets worse when he comes in the room. You can tell me, it's ok."

"Zeke I, I…" She stopped.

"It's ok. Somehow I always knew this would happen. I knew he always had first place in your heart and that eventually he'd realize what an idiot he had been not to see how truly beautiful you are. From the way he looked when he walked in here a minute ago I'd say he's realized that."

"But Zeke I'm with you and I really care about you."

"I know you do but look at you right now. You're miserable because you know where you really want to be but you're too afraid to go."

"I know you're right. I just don't know if this will work and I hate hurting you. That was never my intention."

"I know you didn't want to hurt me. I'll be ok. I just want you to be happy and Justin is who will make you happy. They way he looked at you just now tells me he loves you. It will work, you'll see. I think you need to go and find him tell him how you feel."

"But, but…"

"Go, I'll be fine."

Harper jumped up from her seat. She knew Zeke was right. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. She gave Zeke a hug and said,

"Thank you. I'll never forget you." She said and kissed him on the cheek then she went to find Justin.

**A/N: Thank all of you for the reviews. I hope you like the story so far. There will probably be a couple more chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Justin was sitting in the Lair with his head down thinking. The last few days had been torture. He missed Harper so much. Every time he saw her his heart would almost jump out of his chest. He just wanted her in his arms but he had told her he would be there when she was ready. He had to give her the time she asked for otherwise he might lose her forever. The time had been good for him because he really analyzed his feelings. He also talked to Alex and told her everything. She told him not to worry because Harper would come to him when she was ready. She told him she knew Harper loved him and always had. She said to give her time to figure things out with Zeke. Justin knew Alex was right but the waiting game was torture. Seeing Harper and Zeke just now broke his heart. Just as he was about to get up to leave Harper came rushing into the Lair.

"Justin, Justin! Are you in here? I need to talk to you."

She saw him just then and ran to him and threw her arms around him and just broke down crying. All the emotions she had been holding in the last few days came tumbling out. As much as he loved having Harper in his arms he was starting to get alarmed.

"Harper what's wrong?" Justin asked not letting go of her.

"Zeke and I just broke up. He figured out something was going on between us. He told me to come to you. He gave us his blessing. Apparently he saw what neither of us did. I can't deny my feelings for you anymore and I'm here if you still want me."

Justin brushed the tears away and spoke softly but firmly, "I will always want you and I will always be here for you. I love you, Harper Finkle. I've missed you so much the last few days. I was so scared you wouldn't ever come to me."

"I wanted to so much but I didn't want to hurt Zeke. I love you too, so much."

Right then Justin leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled away he said,

"Harper, can you wait here? There's something I have to do and I will be right back."

"Ok" She said as he left the Lair.

Justin ran back into the Substation to find Zeke. He found him still sitting at the same table he and Harper were at.

"Zeke, can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Zeke replied with a sad voice.

"Zeke I'm so sorry we hurt you. This wasn't planned. It took me totally by surprise."

"It's ok Justin. Like I told Harper I knew eventually this would happen. Even though you couldn't see it you've always had a soft spot for Harper. That's why you were always there to help when she and Alex would get in over their heads. You needed to wait until you both matured and were ready."

Justin smiled thinking about all the times he had to jump in and helped Alex because she had drug Harper into a mess while misusing magic. He knew Zeke was right. They weren't ready before. He just wished Zeke hadn't been caught in the middle when they were.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I just want Harper to be happy and you make her happy. Take care of her. Now go back to her she needs you."

Justin patted Zeke on the back and said,

"Thank you buddy, I'll never forget this."

Justin turned and walked back to the Lair and Harper. She was sitting quietly on the couch nervously waiting. She looked up at Justin when he came in and asked,

"So how did it go with Zeke?"

"It went good. I think he'll be ok. It will just take time. So how are you doing? Are we going to be ok?"

He sat down next to her and she looked up at him and smiled. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him feeling the weight of the last week come off her shoulders.

"I'll be ok as long as I have you there beside me."

"You will, always. You are the only one for me. Deep down I've always known that I was just too stupid to see it. I think I might have realized something when we were in the story but that memory was so vague after the story was over that I just couldn't remember. When you came in here in that dress all of it came back and I remembered noticing how beautiful you were and wishing the prince and I could switch places. Everything was so clear then and I thought it was too late but it wasn't was it?"

Then he leaned down to kiss her. She put arms around his neck and pulled him closer. All their feeling came pouring out in that kiss. After a couple of minutes they broke apart and Harper said,

"Oh Justin I love you so much. I had pushed aside my feelings for you for so long that I just couldn't believe you really could see me as more than a friend. I know when we were younger I scared you off when I showed how I felt and I was afraid that would happen again. But now…can you pinch me because I know I must be dreaming?"

Justin just smiled at her and held her closer when he said, "This is no dream and I am never letting you go."

He kissed her again and they just sat there for longest time just content to be in each other's arms at last.

**A/N: There will be an epilogue. Please review and let me know if you liked how it ended. Thank you for all the reviews I love all of you guys.**


End file.
